I Wanna Be Free
by CrossGeneration
Summary: A lone night on the beach... death claiming loved ones... tears and warmth... feelings revealed... Short song fic to I Wanna Be Free by Panic At The Disco! WARNING: Percico/Nercy/Pico M/M Fluff Don't like, don't read- Please R


E.B. Here... Decided to write a short little song fic (^u^)

DISCLAIMER: if I were Rick Riordan, either Percico or Jasico would already be cannon. Also, I only sing in the shower- I Wanna Be Free belongs to Panic At The Disco!

Enjoy!

/

Percy shivered. Even after one year of the defeat of the giants and Gaea, he was afraid that there was only one way he was going to die: the cold. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'a walk on the beach won't hurt'. Hastily putting on his favorite blue (surprise, surprise) sweater and some sweats, he broke out into a light jog for the shore.

The moonlight shone over the camp, the full moon reflecting over the lake. Everything seemed serene, as if there were no such things as monster, pain, fear, death. Percy's peripheral vision caught a lone, dark shadow on the sand, near a cluster of rocks that could successfully hide a person. The son of Poseidon calmly approached the figure.

Is there a heart inside the night

I can feel its vital sighns

The beat goes dry, and the spirit does

I wanna dig this Tinseltown atil it's six feet underground

It's safe to say that timing is everything

"Nico?" He asked, cautious that the ebony-haired teen would bolt any moment. "What you doing here?" His voice was a soft murmur over the crashing of waves and the lapping of salt water. He could see the shadow move his shoulders slightly, but didn't turn in the taller demigod's direction.

"Could ask the same for you," he stated casually, as if talking about the day's weather, but Percy detected an unnatural hoarseness to it. Percy sat down next to him, grateful for another heat source, contrasting against the chilly night air. A breeze tickled their hair, sweeping it to one side before seemingly changing its mind and swiftly moving it to another side. Percy really couldn't put anything past the gods.

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved

I wanna be more than you're thinking of

Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone

"You okay, man?" The green-eyed teen shifted uncomfortably as he scolded himself. 'No he isn't, you idiot.' After the giant war, the crew had dismembered: Frank and Reyna had left at praetors of Camp Jupiter (not romantically, mind you) and Piper and Jason were living happily ever after in New Rome. Leo was with Calypso on her island, and they had all lost Annabeth and Hazel to...well, death. The son of Poseidon just watched the other demigod's, and he saw a glimmer go down his cheek, leaving a wet trail of evidence illuminated by the moonlight. He broke the silence with a sob.

"The Fates are cruel..." the Ghost Prince had whispered so quietly that Percy had barely heard it, only for it to be enveloped by silence. The water left with a quiet shushing sound, as if condoling the pain-stricken demigod.

"Nico?" The name itself asked the question although Percy could see where this was going. He shifted closer to the pale demigod, whose skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"To take a sister once...b-but twice?" His voice cracked, and Nico put a fist to his mouth to stop his silent sobs from ringing out into the shore, but he couldn't stop the shaking of his body.

Played our parts and covered ground

Drowned our sorrows, laid 'em down

My memory is keeping the effigy

Not knowing what to do or say, the Sea Prince embraced the shivering figure. "Shh... Nico, it's hard for you, I know. It's been hard for all of us. Just remember, I'll be here for you.." The silence deepened s the smaller demigod started to calm down, bit by bit, until he was completely still again.

"P-Percy?" He asked, basking into the green-eyed teen's warmth. Their gazes met.

Percy replied with an equally soft voice.

"Yea?"

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved

I wanna be more than you're thinking of

Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone

"Y-you know... I...l-like you..." Nico buried his head against his chest, and the son of Poseidon sensed water dripping from Nico's eyes onto his sweater.

"Me too," he said, rubbing the younger demigod's back encouragingly. Suddenly, the son of Hades pushed back and broken chocolate-brown eyes met with serene, understanding green ones.

One day I'll stop keeping tack

And give myself time to react

One day... One day...

"No, that's not what I me-" Percy smiled knowingly and leaned forwards, touching noses with the Ghost King. Nico's speech cut off and his cheeks blazed a crimson as he tried to turn his head. Percy gently intertwined his fingers with Nico's own long, pale fingers, adorned with a black ring that no doubt shouted 'Underworld'. "I know what you mean," he said, pressing his lips to Nico's softer ones.

After a long moment, the son of Poseidon pulled back for a breath. "I know what you mean," he repeated, "because I do too."

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved

I wanna be more than you're thinking of

Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone

All he could see were brown eyes seemingly dancing before he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
